Bowing Out
by Masked Manipulator
Summary: Kashino was about to blow up, and felt Andoh tense and Hanabusa smirk. But he was so very tired of it all. So, for the first time, Kashino Makoto stepped back and examined his situation. Slowly, subtly, silently, and gracefully he had fallen in love...
1. Revelations

Bowing Out

Anni: Um…I do realize that we took a long time to get this out…

Aaron: You mean forever.

Alicia: *starting to get pissed off* What's that supposed to mean? *dangerous aura*

Anni: *Sweatdropping* Roll chapter!

Another day dawns on the campus of St. Marie Academy, and the A group wanders the grounds. Ichigo squeals over every bird and flower, and the Sweets Princes leave her be. Kashino simply thinks that it is a waste of breath; Andoh thinks that she should have fun, and Hanabusa is smiling with her. He helps her up from her most recent encounter with the ground, and his face is close to hers. She doesn't even blush. She thanks the Rose Prince, and continues on her way.

About to blow up, Kashino feels Andoh tense and Hanabusa smirk. But then, for the first time in his life, he stops, and steps back to look at the situation, for he is so very tired.  
>He comes to a conclusion that his attraction to the glutton is unnecessary and hopeless. And he decides on something. Once Kashino Makoto decides on something, he does not like to back down.<p>

He had fallen in love with Amano Ichigo smoothly, silently, subtly, and gracefully. He intended to bow out just as he fell in.

Andoh glances at the no longer angry Kashino, dark eyes still wary. Hanabusa Satsuki is filled with a sense of unease when the chocolatier doesn't blow up and yell at both him and the girl. He studies his rival and friend.

The brown eyes are deep in thought and his expression as blank as usual. But his aura is one of a person who is tired. One of a person who has given up on something important. One of a person who has lost sight of the brighter side of life, of a new tomorrow. And both princes worry.

"Ma-kun? Dostano?" "Nandemo iio. I'm kind of tired. I'll be going back first, okay? Tell the idiot not to come after me or she shall be tortured within the depths of hell by her French homework." They smile, reassured by the Kashino-like response. The blond boy walks away from the garden, but he knows that he's walking away from the situation, too. And for a much longer time.

**-Bowing Out-**

"Hanabusa-kun? Andoh-kun? Where did Kashino go?" Ichigo pauses when she sees only two Sweets Princes. "Kashino went back first, Ichigo-chan." "Honto desu ka? I'll go af-" "Ma-kun said that if you go after him, that he would torture into the depths of hell with your French homework." "Kashino, you damn sadist!" She exclaimed…then realized that he was not there to hear. She felt strange without Kashino near her. It was he that had always been there for her, after all. She had taken his presence for granted; he had been there so long.  
>Andoh notices this, and he smiles sadly. He wishes that Kashino could've been there to see her face fall so dramatically when she realized he wasn't there.<br>Hanabusa wonders what Kashino is doing. The chocolatier was the most athletic out of those four, and had the longest stamina. He shouldn't have been tired after one circle around the grounds of the Paris campus. Andoh has noticed this too. Ichigo brightens up. "I'll go after him anyway!" She runs off…in the opposite direction. "Amano-san…Kashino went to the main building. He always makes Operas when he's tired." Andoh, ever helpful, tells her. Ichigo does a 180, and runs down the stairs, for once making it safely.  
>"Was it really wise of you to tell Ichigo-chan where Kashino went? You know that he's even crabbier when he's tired." Andoh gives his teammate a long, calculating look. "Do you really think he's tired?" "…No. Not really."<p>

"Kashino! Kashino!" The chocolatier looks up from his Opera when he hears screaming that is all too familiar. He had been trying to distance himself from her. He keeps his mouth shut, and stops all preparation. He merely puts perishable items away and ducks under the counter as Ichigo opens the door.  
>"Kashino must've gone to see if Chocolat is awake yet." The Spirits were still asleep, as it was a holiday. Most students had gone home.<br>She bounds out, and Kashino gets up, still feeling very tired. But there is no time for being tired. He returns to his Opera.  
>"Chocolat! Have you seen Kashino?" "Iia, I thought he was with you and the others." Chocolat frowns. She is worried. Kashino has been acting strangely, tiring quickly and even more antisocial, even blocking out his own teammates. He had been distant to everyone. "Ne, Cake-Pig, has Kashino been acting weird?"<p> 


	2. First Attempts

Chapter 2

Anni: *nervous laughter* Um…hi? I do realize it's been forever, but the person who is controlling all this had finals. *hides under table* Please don't kill us!  
>Alicia: … I will not apologize for what I had no control over.<br>Aaron: Nor I.  
>Both: *glare at each other*<br>Anni: Stop it. Roll chapter!

"Kashino? I don't think so." Chocolat breathes out a sigh of relief. If Kashino was so bad that even Ichigo noticed something was up… She didn't even want to think about it. "Wait… Hey! Kashino!"  
>He had stepped out for a breath of fresh air, assuming that the patissiere had rejoined the others. He was wrong. "Hey! Kashino!" Well, crap. He turned around slowly, reluctantly. It was her. "Are you okay?" "…I'm fine." He reentered the kitchen, making sure to slam the door in her face in a way to make her angry with him. It would be easier.<br>She blinked twice. Righteous anger clawed at her insides and she wanted so very dearly to storm off. But he had looked merely tired when he had closed the door on her so rudely. In doing so, would she be doing just what he wanted her to do?  
>He didn't notice when she eased open the door. He poured all his concentration into the Opera he was making. He ignored it when the world tripled in front of his eyes. The pitcher slipped, and he burned his hand with the scalding liquid. "Itai…" Cool fingers thrust his under the flow of ice-cold water. "Daijobuka, Kashino?" "I'm fine."<br>_5…  
>4…<br>3…  
>2…<br>1…  
>Wait for it…<em>  
>"A-AMANO?" Shell-shocked, he wondered randomly why she insisted on trying to ruin his plans of distancing himself from her. "What are you doing here?" "So I was right for a change." She sulked at him. "You wanted me to get mad and go away." She instantly rebounded when she saw the finished Opera. "An Opera! It's so pretty. I want to eat it…" "Then eat it, baka." His voice is a flat monotone, bare of even the smallest traces of personality. "I shall partake, then!" As she chews and murmurs in delight, he feels a pang in his chest where his heart had once laid dormant. He smiles in spite of his pain, however, and wonders when he became such a masochist.<p>

Alicia: …I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so very tired. She's studying for finals, and got lost in the mountains today, so forgive us for the short chapter.  
>By the way, a big THANK YOU to 14AmyChan, who reviewed the first chapter. The review made our day.<p> 


	3. Round and Round

Chapter 3: Round and Round…

Anni: Hey, everyone!  
>Alicia: …Quiet down. It's disturbing that a human being is that loud.<br>Aaron: I agree with her for once.  
>Anni: Hey!<br>Alicia: Rolling.

"Kashino- are you smiling?" He replaces his momentary smile with a smirk. "Who'd smile while watching you stuffing your face with cake, baka?" He's glad that he has a quick, sharp, tongue at times like these.

Rolling his eyes, he heads back to a counter and prepares to temper. "Kashino! You're so mean! Super sadist!" He is silent. Discipline is a granted skill for him. He pauses from tempering, however. Pouring bitter feelings into sweets will not do. He fixes his thoughts on his joy at his uncle's chocolatier. A calmer aura surrounds him as he tempers. His movements are smooth, no motion wasted. He finally stops, and pours the chocolate into a pot.

"As expected from Mr. I'm-perfect-at-everything Kashino." Ichigo notes from behind him. He turns, startled. "You're still here?" Chocolat and Vanilla float in, fighting with spoons. She sticks her tongue out at him. "I made an ichigo sponge cake too. Try it?" He can't refuse. He reasons that if he criticizes harshly as he usually does, she'll go away and sulk.

"Then… I shall partake." He takes a bite. It is fairly well made. So he automatically starts on the little things. "You didn't use joukhatsu flour." He accuses. "The decoration is plain. You overbeat the whipped cream, and now it's stiff. Some of the strawberries aren't ripe. The unsalted butter- you made a measurement mistake, didn't you?" "Mou, you catch everything. Devil super-senses, no doubt." He snorts. "But… compared to that first mille-crepe, there is a world of improvement. Well, it couldn't go down, I suppose." "KASHINO, YOU DEVIL!" She tries to shake him by the collar.

"…Is this a bad time?" They look up from their tussle. "No, rose boy. Are you blind as well as tasteless, now?" Kashino gives a stinging reply, pushing his teammates aside as he heads for the stoves. "Amano, murder by strangling and crushing is against the law, by the way." Andoh enters in time to hear the last two remarks, and he sweatdrops. "Ma-kun… Have a little tact, ne?" He heats his tempered chocolate. "I'll pass, thanks all the same." He pours milk into the pot. "Chocolat chaud, is it?" Hanabusa strives for a courteous tone. Kashino smirks, but inside he is tired and cross. "Epic fail, rose boy." He wants to go to his room already.

"Ma-kun, is there something wrong? You're sharper than usual." "Nothing. There's nothing wrong." He is short with his friend. Andoh backs off. "If you say so…" But even Ichigo notices that Kashino's replies are crosser and more irritated than usual.

"I'll be going first." He says, leaving his workplace shining clean. They watch him go in silence.

Then- "What's with him!" Hanabusa loses it. "Hanabusa-kun?" "I'm sorry, Ichigo-chan, it's just that Kashino's attitude is annoying." "…Andoh-kun, do you know why he's in such a bad temper?" "I'm afraid not, Amano-san. Kashino has just been a little off lately. Please excuse him."

Kashino slams the door shut, irrationally angry. Every time he distanced himself from her, every time without fail, she foiled it. If she weren't so clueless, he'd say it was on purpose. It's Saturday. And he was wasting time. He exited the classroom, and decided to find another kitchen in the large campus.

"…" Why was this school so damn big? Kashino's limited patience was wearing out fast. Giving off a devil aura, he crashed into Hanabusa, who didn't recognize him. He backed up in fright. Kashino stormed on. "…Was that…Kashino?"

He had finally stumbled upon the original kitchen he was in. The other three had left. He started chopping couverture, feeling his irritation drain away. He gets out ingredients for a chocolate verrine. Layering orange slivers with melted chocolate, he calms down as he works with the chocolate he loves so much. Distance achieved. A smile makes its way onto his face.

"One second, Hanabusa-kun, he might be in here." …Again?

Anni: It's a little disheartening to go look at the traffic numbers and then the review ones.  
>Alicia: The writing doesn't get better without some feedback. Please review, if you feel so inclined.<p> 


	4. Confrontation and Realization

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Kashino opens his eyes to the sun. "Kuso..." He turns to the counter to steady himself, and realizes it's been 6 months since he had decided to bow out. Slowly, subtly,steadily, and gracefully, he had pulled himself out to the edges.

He smiles sadly when he sees the other 3 members of his team approach the kitchen. Hanabusa is close to her. Ichigo seems to be happy. He had done right that day, then.

_"Hanabusa-kun! Maybe he's in here!" The girl burst in. Kashino shifts his position so she can't see his face. "Kashino! There you are!" He is silent. "Let's go to an open-air market this afternoon, ne?" She reaches to pull at his arm. _

_He jerks his arm away, though it pains him to. "Gomen. I'm spending the afternoon tempering." He is civil, cold, and dissmissive. He has never been this polite to her, nor so cold. She steps back. "K-Kashino? Daijobuka?" "Aa. Can you please leave now? You're being a bother to me." _

_He can imagine how her face will contort in frustration, pain, sadness, and anger. "Iino yo." She storms out. It's only when the door slams shut when he lets rare tears fall._

He pulls his poker face together, and the new, cold, pain-filled sheen shines in his brown eyes. He casts said eyes downward onto his work. "Ma-kun. Ohayo." He turns his head so he can see his childhood friend. "Ohayo, Andoh." "Ohayo, Kashino." Hanabusa greets him.

Both friends had supported him that night when he had returned to the boy's dorms.

_He stumbled into the boy's dorms, grateful for the winter holidays. His tears blurred his vision. He couldn't see. _

_"Kashino!" "Ma-kun!" His best friends were immediately at hs side. "Dostano, Ma-kun." Bitter tears fell down his face, and he stared at them uncomprehendingly. "Water." He said, holding a hand up. _

_Even Hanabusa, who had been cross with him earlier that very day had put an arm on his shoulder. "What happened, Kashino? Ichigo-chan was upset earlier, too-" Both boys' eyes dilate in shock and realization._

_"Did you fight with Ichigo-chan, Kashino?" Kashino smiles humorlessly. Drunk with pain, he says, "Slowly, subtly, silently, and gracefully I fell for that idiot. She will never like me back, so I intend to bow out in the very same way."_

_He smiles and his eyes show pain. "What are you looking at, rose boy? I'm no weakling." He stands in silence. And walks away._

"You're here early, Kashino." Hanabusa says. "Kashino." It's the first time she's spoken to him in 6 months, 2 hours, and 47 minutes. He refuses to look at her, stiffening. "Your hands- what happened to them?" He shoves his hands in his pockets so she can't see the scars. "Nothing." is his brusque answer.

He can't bring himself to look at her face. His stirring slows to a stop. He is frustrated when he tastes the cream. Bitter. Everything he has made when too near her has turned out bitter. He inches past cookery tests by being far from her- Andoh and Hanabusa aid him in that.

His hand curls into a fist, and he leaves the kitchen abruptly.

He can't stand it. He laughs at himself. "Smoothly, subtly,silently, and gracefully, huh?" The summer sun glares down at him.

"Distance. I need to distance myself from that idiot. She'll be happier without me there. That side where the sun shines, that place where they all stand? I don't belong there."

"...Kashino, you **idiot**." He whirls around to see Ichigo standing there. "Son of a motherfu-" He claps his hand over his mouth and takes a deep breath.

Option 1: Blow up and bluster his way out of this like he would have done 6 months back. Option 2: Stand there silently and take it without emotion.  
>Option 3: Run away.<br>Option 4: ... Screw this, he was going with 3.

He turns to run, but she stops him with her next words.

"Kashino, you've always belonged with us. You are our anchor. None of us are happy when you're gone, can't you see? Distancing youself from us will only hurt us all."

Was that...true? Could he come back? Could he- Dare he hope that he could stand by their side?

He had always been up for a challenge.

Anni: And that's all. Thanks for reading, everyone! Special thanks to 14Amy-Chan and KeroNya for reviewing our story!  
>We also thank kaWaii LiL GRL and Ms. Mary-Mac2 for faving 'Bowing Out'<p>

Thanks to everyone so much!


End file.
